


Fall For You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Feels, I'm really sorry, Self Harm, Songfic, Suicide, Wow um spoilers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Michael always fight, but one night Michael finds out a secret she had been keeping from him. He only has one question on his mind. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> So okay. Sorry in advance. I wrote this in school and nearly cried. So sorry.  
> So I seem to have this theme going with major character death and,like, sad stuff, so if you want to feel some feel, go ahead and check out my other works. Again, incredibly sorry.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Lindsay dug her head into my chest, and cuddled into the blanket. Feeling uncomfortable, I shoved her slightly off me. She sighed and jumped off the couch. I looked up at her, confused and she just rolled her eyes, storming out of the room. I guess we weren’t fighting, technically. Which really was unusual, it was something we did on a daily basis.

All the people at Rooster Teeth knew how much we fought. It was always verbal, of course. No matter how much we fought, I could never go too far. I would always just go to Gavin and Meg’s or just leave the house. I would just need to get away. Lindsay wouldn’t say much and we would never really make up after fights. We knew it wasn’t that healthy but, what can you do?

Soft cries could be heard from our room at the end of the corridor. I quietly open the door and see Lindsay on the end of the bed, tears running down her face, a blade to her wrist.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my MIND_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because A GIRL like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

The night I met Lindsay was one of the best. I met her at a friend’s wedding. She was wearing a long red dress, which beautifully complimented her red hair. She stood alone, with a drink in her hand. When I approached her, she looked up, smiling. I took her hand and we danced all night. That was the night I fell for her.

And now she was sitting her in front of me, unaware I was watching her, pressing a razor blade deep into her arm. The sight made tears form in my eyes as she squinted in pain. I wanted to say something, I wanted to speak up, but all I could do was hold a hand to my mouth as she struggled not to cry out in pain. I felt sick to my stomach. How long had se done this? Was I really this oblivious?

I must have made some sort of sound because her head flew up.

“Michael!” She gasped, more tears running her hot face. I couldn’t say anything. This wasn’t the girl I had fallen in love with. I wanted to fall in love with this girl every time I looked at her.

I walked to the side of the bed and took the razor out of her shaky grip. I cupped her face with my hand and stared her dead in the eyes. I felt her squirm, but I held tight. I felt a tear escape my eye. I couldn’t lose her. I would never find anyone better for me than Lindsay.

At this point, any normal person would kiss their significant other and apologize. But not me. I felt anger rising within me. Why couldn’t she tell me? How long? Did I make her do this? Why?

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall APART

You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed

But I have loved you from the START

Oh

I didn’t mean to. I swear. I didn’t think. I was so fucking angry. My hand did it itself. It was just a small slap, but hard enough to leave a mark. She jumped out of my grip and reeled back. I felt anger blaze behind my eyes, but also hurt and sorrow. Why would she do this? I was just so angry. All the anger from previous fights just built up inside me, and I let it go. I promised, the day I met her, that I would never, ever lay a hand on her. But I broke that promise. And I failed her.

She stood up and ran past me, blood dripping out of the open wound in her arm. I heard the front door slam, and I rose from the ground, realization washing over me. I began to get worried for her safety, the fact she was walking the evening streets with an open arm, blood pouring out down to the drains, people ignoring her as she cried out in pain. I shook myself to get those thoughts out of my head. She would be fine. Right?

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my MIND

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

My phone pulsated in my pocket, causing me to jump. The ringtone started to happen. There was only one person with that ringtone. I picked up my phone. It had been about 4 hours since she left. I was willing to forgive and forget. Maybe we could have cuddles and be like a proper, happy couple. I was okay with that. I took a deep breath, ready to go deep, and answered the phone.

“Lindsay?” I breathe out. I waited for a response. That’s when I heard it. The sirens. The yells. The calling out. “Lindsay!” I yell. No response.

I didn’t need any more convincing. I tried to keep the phone line active, but it was hung up at her end. I ran downstairs and out to the car, starting it up and beginning to drive.

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

“Lindsay? Lindsay!” I pushed my way through the crowds of official looking people, sweat dripping down my forehead. It wasn’t hard to find the site of the incident, just two blocks from our house. A person tries to push me back, but I punch him to the ground.

“That’s my wife, I need to be there!” People attempted to push me back, but I made it to her side. She hadn’t bleed out. She had got hit by a passing car, when she didn’t look where she was going.

I knelt down next to my bleeding and bruised wife, holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of my warm touch, compared to the sterile gloves of the paramedics. She opened her mouth but I hushed her.

“Don’t talk. Shhh. It’s okay. Talking is cheap. Hold onto your words, honey.” Her eyes flickered closed and I heard her sigh. I knew that it was time to say goodbye.

“Hey, baby girl.” I use her old nickname “It’s okay, you can let go, but just think of me and know how much I love you. I will always love you. Sleep now, dear. Sleep now.” I felt her body relax and her eyes roll back. I was suddenly aware of the hushed silence around me. They all knew what just happened. As I felt one tear roll down my eye, more appeared and I began to sob, holding my wife’s now cold body. She was gone.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my MIND

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

‘She was the love of my life, my one and only, the one I loved and cherished. Yes, we fought, im not going to deny that, but having her missing is like half of me has been chopped off, half of me missing. I’m not complete without her next to me. And nothing will ever, ever, compare to the feeling Lindsay gave me when she laughed, when she smiled, when she made jokes, the list never falters. But I guess this is our final goodbye. So goodbye my love, goodbye.” Audible cries could be heard from the audience as I finished my eulogy, walking down the small step, back to my seat.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

The house walls were covered in our photos. I touched every picture she was in, hoping it would do something, bring her back, and give me some sort of reassurance. But, alas, it did not work. I was left alone in the house, crying into my hands, just wanting her back. She was the love of my life. Love meant more than everything to me. I needed to be with her. I could never leave her alone, nothing would change my mind. With tears streaming down my face, I took the knife to my throat, pressing the cold metal deeper, I blacked out with only one thought on my mind. Lindsay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay.


End file.
